Elsword:Secrets of the Heart
by Hikari-No-Aria
Summary: Secrets are things that people don't want to share with others. Confessions, dates, and proposals are all things that girls dream of. What happens when the Sakra Devanam shares her troubles with her dear girl friends? Her troubles may turn out to be solved with the help of her four other girl friends. A sleepover, a secret plan, and secrets are all things this story has to share.
1. Chapter 1: The SleepOver

Elsword-LK

Aisha: EM

Rena: NW

Raven: BM

Eve: CN

Chung: TT

Elesis: BH

Ara: SD

Add: LP

There is no remedy for love than to love more- Henry David Thoreau

(Renas POV)

Giggles could be heard from inside my bedroom. It was the day of the week that I loved the most... Sleepover Saturday.

Tonight was the one night of the whole week that we girls had our private free time without those pesky boys around.

As we finished our very fun yet messy pillow fight and our scary ghost stories, it was time for my favorite event of the night... Boy Talk.

"So girls who's going to go first in sharing their love lives?" I questioned to the nervous looking girls in the room.

There was a long silence in the room. _No one?_ _Do these girls have no experince in dating boys?_

"If nobody's going then how about you...Aisha?" I asked the now blushing Elemental Master.

"Ummm...well... I...u-uh." She muttered while looking down to hide her blushing face.

 _Oh this is getting good_. "So Aisha no dates or anything with my stupid little brother?" Elesis asked with a smirk on her face.

Aisha froze and then blushed even harder.

"Umm..well we went on a... d-date last week if you want to know." She stuttered in an inaudible voice.

Questions darted across the room at her comment.

"REALLY?" Elesis asked.

"OMG!" Ara squeled.

"This "date" must have been enjoyable." Eve commented with a monotone voice.

"Okay girls lets give her some space!" I declared in to the group of squeling girls.

The questions stopped and Aisha explained how their date went.

"Well we went to movies for our date actually and well we...kinda k-kkissed." She stuttered and she turned beet red when she said the last word.

A loud KYA! came from the voices of all the girls except Eve.

She was busy looking up the word "kiss" in her system's dictionary.

" A "kiss" is a motion where two people of the opposite gender touch each others lips." She announced in a perplexed tone.

"I do not understand what all the fuss is about the "kiss"." She commented in a confused tone.

"Eve I think your too young to know what a "kiss" is." I assured her in a motherly tone.

"So... Anything else happen to you...like for example.. did he **confess**?" I asked in a seductive tone.

She instantly turned crimon red at my question. _Bulls eye._

"AWW!" Ara commented with a happy smile on her face.

"S-Stop that! So what if he confessed and he said that he loved me?" She shot back, her cheeks turning pink.

"WHAT!?" The whole room exploding with that single word.

"SO BOLD ELSWORD!" I proclaimed in a shocked tone.

After the whole discussion about Aisha and her "date" with Elboy, it was my turn.

 _Great,_ I thought. "So Rena how are things going with Raven?" Elesis asked in a curious yet **very** creepy tone.

I sighed. _Time to spill the beans_. "Girls, Raven and I are finally an offical married couple!" I confessed in a excited tone.

Words like "OMG" and "KYA" and " CONGRATS" were heard from the voices of the squeling girls.

"So did he do anything fancy when he proposed?" Ara asked in a cheerful voice. She was jumping up and down like crazy!

"That..." I murmered. "Spill, Night Watcher!" The Blazing Heart said in an impatient tone.

I sighed **again**. "Well... we were on our very first date when he bowed down and proposed to me." I confessed again.

The girls nodded, showing that they understand.

"Then he said "Will you become my wife, Rena." and he showed me a lime green peridot ring." I confessed yet again, but this time with a smile on my face.

"SO HE PROPOSED AND YOUR ANSWER WAS?" Elesis screamed so loud that I think my ear drums went deaf.

"And my answer was..." I continued in a calm tone.

The girls scooted closer to me with wide eyes. Even Eve which was very surprising!

"Was... YES!" I announced with a wide smile on my face.

KYA! was the reaction to my comment and I felt my cheeks tingle with joy.

This was getting to be the most enjoyable sleepover ever!

Ara was the next victim *AHEM* person to go.

"Ara how are things with Add?" I asked as I scooted closer to her.

"REALLY BAD GUYS!" She answered, tears forming in her eyes.

Everyone gasped. "Why what is the matter Ara?" Eve asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah you should be happy!" Aisha added in a worried tone.

"I know, but I don't know if he likes me back!" The Sakra Devanam pouted in a depressed manner.

I sent glances to the girls and we nodded in agreement.

"Ara don't worry, we have a plan to make him like you!" I reassured her.

She perked up at the very comment and tilted her head in confusion.

I wispered my plan to the others and we nodded yet again.

"Girls, Mission Help Ara and Add get Lovey-Dovey and Help them become a couple is commencing!" I announced in a proud tone.

I held my index finger in the air and pointed at the full moon.

"Roger That!" The girls cheered back in an excited manner.

Ara looked worried about this "plan" of ours, but she shook it off and smiled.

 _Let the mission begin._

AND CUT! That is the end of the first chapter ever! The idea for this story randomly came into my mind as I was thinking about the couples, Add x Ara. Please do not leave negative comments like you do not like these couples~! Everyone has their own opinion!~Aria


	2. Chapter 2: A Feeling, A Hug, and A Worry

Hiya Guys! Aria here! I'm sorry for the VERY late update. It took me about over a WHOLE week to write this chapter. I had a surprise party to deal with, updating my other stories, and I had writer's block. To make up for my absence I'll try to make this chapter a little more romantic/exciting. Anyway, please review/fav/follow!

Chapter 2: A Feeling, A Hug, and a Worry.

(Add's POV)

I sighed as I fiddled with my black ink pen. Piles of paper layed still on my bedroom table, waiting to be looked at.

My thoughts were nowhere near Earth right now. They were drifting away, far away. Memories of past times filled my mind and past hopes lingered in my soul.

I sighed yet again. It was a boring day in the household of the Elgang. The gentle breeze was blowing quite slowly through the short strands of my white hair.

There was plenty of silence in the household, too much if I say so myself.

Silence was a thing I loved since I was a child, but so much silence irritated me.

 _Where was everyone?_ That one thought lingered in my mind. Usually, an ebony haired girl would come into my bedroom uninvited with a wide yet welcoming smile.

She would call my name and drag me out of my stuffy bedroom, but this time was different. Ever since this morning, it seems that she has been avoiding me.

The thought of her absence made me wonder if she was purposely doing it. I was so absorbed into my thoughts that I didn't realize that I split my table into two.

I cursed under my breath and stormed out of my bedroom. I had enough! I'm demanding to see everyone's face right this instant!

As I slammed my bedroom door open, a familiar figure stood in the doorway.

 _Ara? What was she doing here?_

She jumped slightly at my action and her face turned a bright red.

"..Ummm...H-Hi A-Add." Ara stuttered as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"Oh Hi Ara, What are you doing standing outside my bedroom door?" I asked as my face grew into a curious expression.

She froze, literally. "Ummm...Ara?" I asked as I waved my hand in front of her face.

She unfroze and her cheeks turned a brighter shade of pink.

"Sorry it's that...well..." She stuttered as played with her long strands of ebony hair.

"Well...what?" I asked in an impatient tone. _I don't have time for this._

She froze for a second, but then she looked at me straight in the eye.

Her expression showed me that she definitely wanted to tell me something.

Her eyes gleamed a brighter orange and her cheeks turned a even brighter pink.

"Add...I wanted to see your face that's all." She told me with a bright angelic smile.

I was sure that my heart skipped a beat at what she told me. After a while of staring at each other, I finally realized what she had just said.

I could feel my cheeks turned pink and my face turn red. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I was down right shocked.

I was speechless. All I could do was stare into her bright orange orbs, but that made it even worse. My heart was beating nonstop, but at the same time I felt like it was going to explode into a pool of mushiness.

I felt really happy. Really happy. After a long moment of silence and staring, I decided to speak up.

"Ara...I wanted to see your face too, but not just your smiling face." I whispered into her ear. She froze and her cheeks turned an immense shade of red.

"Ara...I love seeing your happy face, your smiling face, your sad face, and so many other faces that you make." I continued as my voice turned very seductive.

I could tell that Ara was going to explode any moment. I smirked.

I took this opportunity to pull her into a tight embrace. When I did that, smoke was litterally shooting out of her ears. I continued snickering at her cute actions.

I think it was time to end this with a special something. "Ara...can I say something?" I whispered in a seductive tone.

I was sure that she shivered at my action. "W-What is it A-Add?" She stuttered as she tightly clutched the back of my shirt.

"You know...what?" I asked again in the same tone, but this time I chuckled after.

"W-What Add?" She shyly answered back. "I really..." I was about to finish my sentence, but something seemed wrong.

Her body felt hot and she was sweating like crazy. _Ara!?_

I started to panic. What was happening to her!?

"ARA!?" I asked in a panicked voice. There was a long silence. She wasn't answering and she was starting to sweat even more.

I was started to worry for her. She grip loosened and she started to faint.

 _ARA!_ Before she fell, I managed to catch her just in time. My forehead touched her's and I gasped. She was burning up!

I finally realized what was happening. Ara...has a fever!

I carried her bridal style in my hands, but I could already feel her leave me.

 _ARA!_

Me: AND CUT! That is the end of the of this chapter! I feel like this chapter is a lot more perverted and fluffier! xD! I hope you liked this chapter! BTW, Ara is not dying if thats what your thinking!


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya guys! Aria here! I'm sorry that I haven't been updating lately. I expected to update a bit faster, but I guess I'm a bit behind on my updates. Anyway, for you Ada/Add x Ara fans out there I'm sorry to inform you that this chapter maybe not be so Add x Ara, but it still is. Okay that is confusing, but I hope you understand.~Aria

Chapter 3: A Lonely, Betrayed, and Jealous Knight

(Ara's POV)

Darkness...Darkness was the only thing I could see. Wherever I went there was only darkness. _Where am I...Why am I here...What happened to me...How did I get here...Who brought me here._

SO many thoughts lingered in my mind as I traveled from one area of darkness to another. I was encaged in a void of darkness and despair. There was no light, no exit, and no hope.

So many negative feelings filled me...Fear, Hatred, Worry, Confusion, and Pain. I felt like I was being sucked into a endless memory lane that was only filled with bad memories.

Bloodly cries...Burning Buildings...And a demon brother. I felt like my whole world just crumbled into pieces.

Suddenly, a bolt of pain stabbed my mind and I could feel my body start to sweat. My vision was getting blurry and I collapsed.

I held my stomach in pain and struggled to get up. I couldn't move...It was like my whole body was paralyzed.

 _Someone help me...Help me...Anyone...Just help me...Please._

"...ra."

"...Ara..."

 _Who's calling me? Can you help me?_

"Ara...please stay with me Ara..."

 _Who's calling me? His voice sounds familiar, but I can't make out who he is._

With my last remaining strength I slowly opened my eyes. A figure...looked down on me...A familiar figure...He shined brightly like the Morining Star.

He smiled. _Who...is...he...An angel?_

"Ara...I'll protect you...Ara."

 _T-Thank you..._

"C-Chung...Help me..."

Those were the last words that came out of my mouth before I was ingulfed in light and I drifted to sleep.

A Deep...Sleep.

(Add's POV)

 _Help...Me..._

 _Someone...Anyone...Help me..._

 _Who's talking? She sounds so familiar. No...It couldn't be...Ara?_

 _Please...Help me._

 _Ara...Its you right?_

 _Ara...I'll protect you..._

 _C-Chung...Help me.._

 _...Ara..._

My eyes popped opened to reveal a room...A familiar room.

Wait wasn't this my room? My hand...touched something...hot..

I looked down to see my hand touch another person's hand...It was Ara's?

I looked up to see...Ara. She looked like she was suffering immensely.

 _Please...Ara...wake up._

"A-Ara...Are you there?" I whispered as I looked at her sweating face. I felt my heart drop...What if she doesn't wake up?

What if she never wakes up? _No...Add...What's wrong with you...She's going to be alright...Just believe._

Ara...Please...Be alright...Don't leave me yet.

"Ara...I'll protect you...Ara."

She flinched. Her burning skin turn a paler color. I got up and got a damp towel. I gently placed it on her forehead and clutchd her hand.

There was a silence until she slightly opened her mouth. Ara!?

"...C-Chung...Help me..." She muttered before she closed her mouth and went back to sleep.

 _Ara..._

I didn't know what was happening to me. I felt emotions that I have never felt before...Emotions unknown to me.

Maybe...was this...No it couldn't be...I can't be jealous right?

After all I haven't been watching over Ara since the beginning.

I haven't been looking only at her.

I haven't even once thought that I loved her.

I haven't...even once wanted to be her knight in shining armor..

Never wanted to be her prince charming...

I had never wanted her to say these three words...

I Love you.

I felt Betrayed...I felt Lonely...I felt Jealous...

Why...Ara...Why couldn't you have said my name instead...

Can't I be your knight in shining armor?

No...even if I was...I couldn't beat a prince charming...

I couldn't beat Chung...I couldn't be her beloved...

 _Sorry...Ara...I can't protect you anymore...you need him...go Ara...call his name...I won't be..._

 _I'm jealous..._

Tears flowed down on purple pupils and made them sting.

I didn't know why I was crying...Not even a single reason.

From the beginning I knew...

I knew all along...That I couldn't be her knight...

I knew it...but I still tried...

I feel pathetic...She wouldn't look at me...

Not me...

But...Ara...if I can make you happy...then I'm happy...

I wiped my tears and turn my sad expression into a serious one..

"A-Ara I love you...I love you...a lot..., but I can't protect you...I'm sorry...Ara.

Please forgive me...

I leaned in and kissed her...

For the first time...I felt I could finally be of use to her...

"Ara good luck..."

"And goodbye my love..."

 _I'll help her get her love...even if I'm not happy...If she is happy then I am too..._

Sometimes...I think I'm just a jealous...yet lonely...but betrayed knight.

Me: AND CUT! That is the end of this chapter. I'm sorry that must have been sad..and not romantic at all. BTW, you'll have to keep reading to find out if Ara is going with Chung or Add. I know what I'm doing. Oh and the rest of the gang went to do dungeon, so Add and Ara are left alone. The rest of the gang puts their plan in action in the next chapter! Except that their "plan" may have to be changed at bit. Bye then!~Aria


	4. Chapter 4: The Secret Meeting

Hi Everyone! I'm BACK! Elsword: After Forever T_T. OH be quiet you! Anyway, I'm having second thoughts about Ada, I'm thinking that this could become Chara instead. IDK. I may put up a poll to turn this into Chara or leave it at Ada. That's why I want more viewers to review and move their lazy behinds! So viewers/reviewers out there go ahead and vote for YOUR favorite team! BTW, I'm going to make another story with a different ending. For example, If this story becomes Chara, I'm going to make my other story have a different ending where it is Ada. SO...Understand? PLEASE VOTE! QwQ...Ara: PLEASE because my love depends on this poll!". Also HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!

Chapter 4: The Secret Meeting

(Rena's POV)

"What do we do!?" I asked as I looked around the depressed looking gang.

We were seated inside the Elgang's secret base which was created by our very own Code Nemesis Eve. Even Add and Ara didn't now about this base and that's why its the perfect place for us to discuss our secret plan. However our plan now has a slight problem.

What was the problem you say? Well...let me explain it. It started just a few days ago.

Flashback:

 _"Ara are you sure that your okay?" I worriedly asked my ebony haired friend._

 _She pouted. "Rena I told you I'm just fine!" She pouted as he put her hands on her hips to show that she disliked it._

 _I chuckled. "Okay, Okay calm down!" I panicked as I tried to calm her down._

 _We started talking for a while, as we started walking down the hallway._

 _Just then, a patch of messy white hair was spotted in the nearby hallway._

 _"Add!" Ara excitedly called out to our white haired male friend. He slowly jerked his head and boredly looked at us._

 _"Oh...its you guys." He boredly replied as his two hands held up his head and he stared blankly at us._

 _"Add that's not how you greet someone!" I demanded as I shot him a stern look._

 _"That's right Add you should be happy to see us!" Ara cheerfully added in as she wrapped her hands around Add's arm._

 _I mentaly gave her a thumbs up. " Go Ara!" I thought as she started "flirting" with Add._

 _Add was sweating...a lot. He watched dumbfounded as Ara started talking to him while flashing that angelic smile of hers. Add however looked like he was about to explode. I mentally chuckled. Suddenly, a strange aura started amitting from Add._

 _I mentally gasped. "Ara...please let me of me...now.." Add coldy told Ara as his pupils turned a cold purple. I shivered. It was like Add just became another person! I saw a glimpse of him whispering something in her ear . I stared as Ara slowly let go of Add and backed away._

 _I could clearly see the fear and shock in her eyes. She ran past me and headed back to her room. I was shocked. "Add!" I called out as I ran over to the now silent Lunatic Pysker._

 _"Add...what did you tell her!" I shouted, my face turned into a deadly expression._

 _He sighed. "Rena...I did what I had to...I'm doing what is best for her.." He whispered as he turned around as gave me a sad smile. My expression turned from mad to a sad one. I sighed._

 _"I hope that you don't hurt her anymore Add..." I whispered as I waved goodbye and chased after Ara._

 _After that incident, it seems that these two have been avoiding each other nonstop that its getting crazy!_

 _Every night, Ara knocks on my door saying that she needs me to go to the BATHROOM WITH HER! Of course I refused. "I'm scared that I'll run into ADD!" She whimpered as her head dropped and she started sobbing. I sighed. How can I handle crying! Uh...so I spend my nights going to the bathroom with Ara...and I LOSE MY BEAUTY SLEEP!_

 _Every single morning, I look in the mirror and see dark circles and bags! WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO!_

 _Flashback End:_

"So...everyone knows what the problem is right?" I sternly asked as I glanced over to each and every one in the room.

They nodded. "It seems that our plan has failed and needs revising." Eve calmy stated as she put herself in a thinking position.

I nodded. "I thought that if Ara got a fever then they could share some ALONE time together and makes some lovey-dovey memories!" I exclaimed as I pounded the table in frustration.

And yes...if your wondering...with the help of the gang...we caused Ara to get a fever...What was the cause of her fever? That is something that you might have to guess on.

Anyway...We continued our meeting in a peaceful and resourceful way...

"ELSWORD STOP SNOOZING YOU RED HEAD AND START USING YOUR BRAIN FOR ONCE!" I shouted as I got out of my chair and started pulling Elsword by the ear.

"Ow..Ow...Okay..Okay Calm down Old lady!" He struggled as he groaned in pain.

A tick mark appeared on my forehead and I shot him a demonic glare. I started giggling evily. "Hohoho...Did you say something Elsword...because I thought you just called me an **old lady**..." I giggled in a frightning way.

For your information, I am ONLY in my mid-20s! (*AHEM* Aria here: Note: Rena is an elf that has lived more an 20,000 years...)

Elsword gulped and smiled weakly. "I didn't say anything...I just said that you looked absoluetly beautiful even though your so old..." He explained before his expression turned into something that said "Oh No.".

That was the last straw. I AM **NOT** going to let a **LITTLE BOY** say **rude** comments to me. I glanced to see Elsword pleadingly beg the others to help him. The others shook their heads.

I smiled. I guess there is no one to save you now. I let go of his ears and cracked my knuckles. I smirked evily.

After that was a series of Thorn Vine Traps, Innocents, Explosive Traps, Furious Engage, and a whole lot of screams. Als there were some punches, kicks, and laughter. For example:

"Ah-AHHHHH! No-No that one...please...no...NOOO!". That was one of his screams. Another one you say!? Of course...

"Rena...stop it...No...not there please...NO!...Ahahhaha..no stop!". That was another enjoyable scream.

There others were quite enjoyable, but we must carry on with the story. Now, Aria please go right ahead.

(Narrator's POV)

Oh...its my turn. Ok thank you Rena! So lets start off...here..

It was just after the amused Night Watcher did Inncocent that Aisha screamed in terror, fright, and maybe amusement. Don't ever underestimate the power of Rena.

It may be enough for the gang to watch in terror as she "played" with her new found "toy".

After Elsword had finally fainted from exhaustion, laughing, or just plain shock, the gang resumed their meeting.

"So...gang does anyone have a idea just WHY Add and Ara are "purposely" avoiding each other?" The Night Watcher asked as she fidgeted with a lock of her green hair.

There was a silence until a white haired Nasod raised her hand. Rena smiled. She knew that she could count on Eve. "What is it Eve?" She amusily asked as she stopped twirling with her hair.

"What if the cause of their avoidance was something they ate?" She plainly commented. Everyone fell down. "Umm...Eve I don't think that is the reason...sweetie.." Rena kindly stated as she wiped off the dust on her cape.

Then a thought hit her. "Wait...what if the cause was something Add told Ara?" Rena mysteriously announced as her expression changed into a serious one.

Everyone stared at the Night Watcher with confused faces or was it curious faces? Rena started explaining what had happened as few days ago with Add and Ara.

After the announcemnt, the members of the gang nodded their heads in agreement. Add MUST of said SOMETHING to Ara to make her avoid him.

"So...does anyone have any ideas what he said?" Rena asked as she scratched her chin.

There was a silence. That's when an idea popped into Rena's brain. She chuckled. "Well...if they won't talk to each other...we'll have to force them to!" She announced happily as she put her feet on the table.

Everyone had question marks on top of their heads in confusion. Rena face palmed herself. "Just listen...yeah..you do that...and yes...then..." She whispered as she explained her plan into the ears of the gang.

Everyone glanced at each other and nodded. Plan revised: Help Add and Ara get back together before I Rena loses it is now in action!

ME: AND CUT! That is the end of this chapter. I'm sorry for the late update. I have an announcement to make to ALL my viewers. Starting on Monday, the updates WILL come slower because I have a pre-college program the whole month. Its like summer school, but its more work and its not fun. I will be updating less! I am very sorry, but that is the truth. I may only update some stories once a week or more. I hope you guys stay with me though!~Aria


	5. Chapter 5's Preview

Hi Guys~! I'm back~! After like almost a month! xDD. Sorry for that wait~! I'm just back to say that the winner for the poll was...

ADRA~! It was 6 vs 2. SO Adra won. xDD. OwO. I feel bad for Chara now~! So I'm going to make another story that connects to this one, but it's going to involve Chara! I still have to decide on the name though~! xDD.

Adra basically won because everyone read my heart breaking yet heart warming 3rd chappie and they all voted for Adra, well most of them. Like 2 people voted for Chara which I don't know who. (No-chan*-_-* Seriously...you voted for.*Covers mouth*) Hehe..I'm not going to reveal who I voted for and yes, I voted for my own poll.

Well..I'm not going to update this soon unless a REALLY good idea pops in my head, I get enough energy, and I have the time. D: I hope you guys can help me~! QwQ.

I kinda have a preview for you guys so you can get your creative juices flowing in your **heads.** Um..This is just a thought I had for the next chappie that just randomly came up in my head.

Preview-  
 _"Ara! Stay away from me!"_  
 _"...Why!?" I started sobbing and fell to the floor._  
 _"..A-Ara...you know why." He told me, his voice trying to sound calm._  
 _I looked up and glared at him. I slowly stood up and stared at him in the eyes._  
 _*SLAP* I looked at him with mixed emotions. He looked shocked, but then looked away. "Wuu..Add! I don't understand! I-I..never loved him..." I screamed as pulled his collar and kissed him._  
 _My hot tears flowed down from my cheek as I put more emotion into my kiss. I carefully wrapped my tongue around his and stared at him, my eyes wide open._  
 _I could see the blush that creeped into his cheeks and parted from him for air. "A-Ara! You weren't suppose to kiss me! You were suppose to kiss Chung because you like him!" He protested as he gave me an angered look._  
 _I whimpered. "And what makes you think that I like him and I want to kiss him!?" I screamed as I narrowed my eyes and watched as he started to turn._  
 _"You..called his name in your sleep...instead of mine. Do you know how jealous I was!? Do you!?" He shouted as she turned to face me and pushed me against the wall._  
 _I stared, with scared eyes. Tears started to flow down from my cheeks. "I-I'm sorry..I'm so sorry..Add.." I whimpered as I covered my face with my hands. I could hear him sigh._  
 _"Just..stay away from me Ara...I never want to see you again..just stay away. Please. I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have." He told me as he gave me a weak smile and started walking away._  
 _I stopped whimpering and looked at him, going away...he doesn't want to see me..., but.., but I WANT TO SEE HIM!_  
 _I ran after him and hugged him from behind. He stopped in his tracks and looked at me._  
 _"A-Add..please don't say that! I-I..wuu...I need you! I need you because I love you! I used to like Chung, but that was in the past! I don't like him now because right now you're the only one I see in my eyes! Add..I love you! I really do! S-SO..please don't say that. Please don't leave me alone!" I screamed as tears flooded my eyes and rolled down to my neck. Add turned around and hugged me back. I opened my eyes, just to find my lips touching his. His tongue desperately danced with mine and we removed our negative emotions._  
 _After we parted, Add looked at me with his pair of glowing purple eyes and he pulled a strand of my hair behind my ear._  
 _He then carressed my cheek and looked at me with sincere eyes. "A-Ara..I-I..thought you loved Chung! I was just a jealous guy who didn't even listen to the feelings of the girl I love! Ara, can you ever forgive me!?" Add confessed as he rubbed my hair and burried his face into my head. I thought I was going to explode. I started crying yet again and tightly clutched the back of Add's shirt._  
 _"I forgive you Add..." I whispered in to his ear and Add smiled. "Ara..I really loved you from the first time we met. Well..at first I thought you were very annoying, but after a while I really got intrested in you." Add confessed as he pecked my lips. I smiled and a single tear ran down my face._  
 _"Add...I love you too..." I replied back as I cupped his cheeks and smiled._  
 _He smiled, and they kissed happily._

 _END~_  
Well? What did you guys think? Yeah...I kinda spoiled it! xDD. And nope this isn't going to be part of th next chapter. It was just a thought. I f you guys liked it. I would be glad to use some details in here! xDD. And see ya guys in the next chappie~! 


	6. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Important Notice-**

To all my readers and viewers, this is an important notice(Not a chappie) that I created. I am here to tell you that I will be on hiatus mode starting tomorrow(8/13/15) because I am taking a vacation to Minnesota in the U.S.A. QwQ...I will NOT be updating for more than 4-5 days due to me going to Minnesota.(And I can't take my laptop with me and the house I'm staying at for vacation has no WI-FI). I will return by the 17th of August! xDD

I will miss you all(For less than a week)! QwQ. TTvTT . I WILL BE BACK TO UPDATE ALL MY STORIES THAT HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATED FOR A LONG TIME~!. x333333

And I hope you guys keep believing in yourselves.(Anna-onee I talking about you! QwQ). And let the light guide you to the right road!~Hikari-No-Aria...is now signing off.


	7. Chapter 5- The Plan in Action

Hiya Guys~! Aria here. x333  
Welcome to the fifth chappie of "Elsword-Secrets of the Heart"! I'm very sorry for the late update! I apologize deeply! I've been away for WAY too long and I bet everyone is waiting eagerly for my next "real" update. This is the edited version because I made a VERY BIG MISTAKE!

* * *

~ **Guest Reviewer~  
** For the guest reviewer who reviewed to my "I'm Back" author's note, I am very sorry. *bows* I know that you were waiting a LONG time for my next real update and I apologize. You may have said some...Uh..how do I say it? Oh! Yes…"Unnecessary" stuff, but I understood your point. Most of your review might have been complaints, but I realized how much you like my story. You've been waiting a long time for my next chapter and all I've done is "rant". I'm very sorry and I thank you for the help you have given me, Guest. I will try to update as soon as I can for the sake of no more….upsetting comments. And I hope you won't be upset with me no more... Excuse me for not understand your thoughts! TT^TT I'm so sorry Keitaro-san! And I'm so sorry Guest Reviewer! I'm just a stupid...inexperienced selfish authoress!

* * *

Well...anyway, the only reason I am here writing the next chapter of this story is because of the support of my friend, Soulhorse. And also the support I get from reading other healing reviews. Thank you guys so much~!  
Enough talking and let's move on to the story! x33

* * *

 **Chapter 5. The Plan in Action  
(Rena's PoV)**

I excitedly squealed to myself for thinking of such a genius plan! I have to admit I am good…

I hid in the shadows of the hallways, waiting for my target to be in sight. And there she was…

I quickly went out from hiding and called out to her, acting like I just arrived in a hurry. "A-Ara! There you are I've been searching everywhere for you!" I called out to her while panting.

She turned around and tilted her head in confusion.

"Oh Rena! Is there something you need from me?".

I plastered a weak smile on my face. "Ara! Please..you have to..go to Chung. He needs your help! He's..hurt! Badly!" I screamed as I shook her body like crazy.

"C-C-Calm down! R-R-Rena! I'll go to him!" She uttered out in between my shakes.

I stopped shaking her. "Good..He's in the St. Elder Hospital Second Floor, Room 101! Hurry!" I ordered her as I pointed to the front door of the house.

She nodded and sprinted off to the front door. As I watched her leave through the front door, a smirk appeared on my face.

"This is getting interesting….." I murmured as I pulled out a walkie talkie out of my pocket and spoke into it.

"Calling all Elgang members! Rena here. I'm ready to give you your orders." I said into the device.

"Raven here."  
"Elsword here and ready for orders"  
"Aisha here~!"  
"Eve is commencing ready mode and here."  
"Elesis reporting for duty."  
"Chung here."

I smiled. "Here are your orders. Raven and Elsword, I want you to commence Phase Two!

"Roger that!" Raven and Elsword reported in union.

"Eve "Eve I want you in the Secret Lab and I want you to start operating."

"Affirmative.. Unknown Mode- 191625 is Ready. System Check all Green." She responded.

"Aisha!" I called out.

"Yes Rena?"

"Is "it" Ready?"

"Not yet. I need more time!"

I nodded. "And time you will get. Chung are you there?"

"I'm all ears Rena." he answered back boredly.

"Keep Ara distracted will ya?" I ordered in a lazy tone.

"Alrighty. I'll try my best."

"And lastly Elesis! You will be needed at the Secret Location in exactly 10 minutes!" I told her.

"I am ready to be of service!" She replied back. I smiled.

"Troops out! NOW!"

"ROGER!" Everyone shouted as I hung up and placed my walkie talkie back in my pocket.

I walked into the hallway again and into the shadows of the Secret Lab.

* * *

(Third Person PoV)

"ROGER!" They all shouted before everyone hung up. Elsword turned his head towards the person right next to him which was Raven and nodded.

He nodded back and they fistbumped. Both Raven and Elsword went in different directions, each of them starting their part of Phase Two.

* * *

(Elsword's PoV)

I scurried to the hallway that was connected to the room I was looking for. I pounded on the door and started panting. Both literally and fakely. Don't underestimate how long it takes to get to his room.

"Add! Add! Open up!" I screamed as I continued to pound on his door. An angry grunt came from inside and then footsteps.

And angry looking Add opened the door and glared at me. "What do you want? I'm busy you know." He said impatiently.

"Add! I just heard from Raven that Chung likes Ara! Can you believe that? I've always thought that she liked you!" I told him in an unbelieved tone.

I saw something spark in his eyes when I said that, but it quickly disappeared. He sighed and looked at me boredly.

"Chung likes Ara and Ara likes Chung right? Isn't it perfect? Why bother telling me?" He argued back.

 _Gosh...he's one hard guy to crack._

I shrugged my shoulders. "No reason. I just thought you liked her or something. And plus I can't trust what Chung would do to make Ara like him. You never know if he's going to hurt her. Plus I don't think Ara is going to be happy with Chung because she's been looking at a certain someone, but I think this person hurt her enough." I replied back.

Add bit his lower lip and turned his head. "She has nothing to do with me anymore. I don't care what happens to her anymore." He uttered as he gave me a cold stare.

I blinked and then narrowed my eyes. "I didn't think you were this cold Add to not care about one of your fellow teammates. Maybe Ara is better off with Chung after all." I coldly told him.

He narrowed his eyes. "I'm doing what's best for her. You wouldn't understand." He said.

I flinched. _How dare he._ There was a silence between us until suddenly…

*POW* My fist rammed into Add's cheek. "I might not understand what you are thinking, but I know that Ara can make her own decisions. I understand that. I think that you're just making excuses to make walls over yourself. You're just protecting yourself because you're scared of what Ara's going to say. You just a coward." I coldly told him as I removed my fist from his cheek.

Add just touched his cheek and wiped away the blood that was leaking out. His eyes flared an insane color and he insanely smirked.

 _Gosh. Where is Raven when I need him!_

Just then a voice called out to us.

"Elsword! Add! There you guys are!" He called out.

I turned around to see Raven waving his hand. "Oh Raven. What's the matter?" I asked him.

I silently glared at him.

" _Dude! You're late!"_

He panted. " _Sorry bro. Got held up by Rena!"_

I sighed. "So what's going on?" I asked.

"I just heard from Rena that Ara went to see Chung in the hospital! He's planning on confessing to her!" He told us in a nervous voice.

I gasped. Fakely of course. This was all part of the plan. I could hear Add mutter some curse words under his breath. I mentally smiled. Let's add some more wood to this flame.

"Really Raven? Is she going to be ok? Since…..Chung likes her and all. You don't know what he might do to her!" I cried out in a worried tone. I eyed Add worriedly(and fakely) in the eyes.

"F***. I'm leaving." Add shouted as he grabbed his coat from inside, wore it, and headed for the stairs.

I watched as Add hurried off to the stairs with a slightly worried expression.

I smirked.

* * *

(Raven's PoV)

I turned my head to look at Elsword.

"Nice going Elsword!" I told him.

"Same goes to you Bro!" He replied as we fistbumped.

"Let's just see how it goes….." I murmured.

* * *

And that is it guys~! This is the end of this chappie! ^^ Hoped you liked it although the romance doesn't start until the next chapter. Because I have a three day weekend, I'll try to update Imperial Meet the Rebellious and Transformed along with Life with the Elgang Couples and Eternal Love. ^^. I'll try! Also I hope you guys aren't mad because I took forever! OwO PLEASE DON'T BLAME KEITARO-SAN! IT WAS MY FAULT! TT^TT And please if you can no flames! Criticism is welcome, but no flames! Or I WILL report! :D Thanks again guys~! Cya- Hikari-No-Aria!


	8. Chapter 6

**Welcome to the latest chapter of 'Secrets of the Hearts'! ^^ I'm am very sorry for the delay of my update. Q^Q. It's been a whole month and i still haven't updated! I feel ashamed, but I do hope you guys aren't too mad at me. T^T. I will try my best to finish this story series as fast I can because I want to finish my other stories as well. I will start considering to continue my stories more often since winter is down the road and the holidays are coming! C;. Hope to see a halloween one-shot from me soon! :D. Anywho, please enjoy this chappie! *^***

* * *

 **** **Chapter 6- Hidden Feelings  
** **Ara's PoV** ****

I exhaled roughly as I tried to calm my heartbeat down. I couldn't stop worrying about Chung for some reason. "Gosh...something must be up with me today.." I murmured as I ran through the forest of Ruben and made a stop at the teleportation magic circle.

I waited to be teleported into Elder and I closed my eyes. A picture of Add appeared in my mind, but I shook it off. I covered the blush that was creeping up to my face with the back of my hand and sighed.

"You Baka Add….." I said to myself before I felt myself be teleported to Elder where Chung awaited me.

* * *

 **Add's PoV**

"Dammit….That girl is always getting herself and me as well into serious trouble." I cursed to myself as I put on my coat and headed out for the door.

As soon as I got out of the mansion, I called my dynamos to my side and glided to Elder which was nearby.

"That clutz….What am I going to do with her…?" I asked myself as I shook my head and smiled.

" I don't trust that pikachu eared boy for a second. For all we know, he might steal Ara away!" I screamed to no one which just made me sound like a crazy person.

"...What...Why do I care about her!? It's not like she's…"

"It's not like I miss her annoying personality…." I murmured to myself as I brushed away a strand of loose hair from my eyes.

* * *

 **And so….the two of them headed for St. Elder's hospital where Chung was awaiting them.**

 **Both of them thought the same thing about the other…**

" **I miss you…".**

 **Now isn't that just sweeet~!? Well it is in fact, but soon there will be some complications….Ohohohoho~!**

* * *

 **Chung's PoV  
**  
I stared at the window of my hospital room. "I'm bored…..Where is Aisha with her 'thing'!?" I grumbled as I moved my chess piece.

"Checkmate…" I announced happily and clapped. "Well done Prince Seiker…." My partner commented. I nodded and blushed.

"It was nothing….You're pretty good at chess Aria…" Ie complimented 'Aria'.

"-_-...You are mistaken Prince Seiker.. I am not Aria for she doesn't even know how to play. I am her one of her three other sides. I am May…"

"Now...how about a cup of tea Aria!?" I offered.

" **He wasn't listening…." I murmured as I let out a sigh and shook my head.**

I tilted my head. "Did you say something..?" I asked innocently.

* * *

 **And so...The team got ready for the arrival of Ara and Add and while they were busy planning, a certain purple haired magician was busy brewing a certain something in her lab.**

 **Aisha's PoV**

I stirred the liquid in the cauldron and waited for it to turn a light blue. I smiled. I grabbed of jar of ingredients from my shelf and sprinkled a few shakes of it into the cauldron."

I watched as the cauldron sparked like a firework display and stirred it again. I got a bottle from my shelf and scooped up a scoop full of the liquid into the bottle.

I grabbed a cork and screwed it onto the bottle and shook it. I stared and stared and finally the potion turned a bright red.

I smiled. "Perfect! The potion is complete at last!" I shouted in amazement. I started laughing proudly and smiled.

"Now to deliver it to Chung…" I murmured as I opened one of my spell books and started chanting a spell.

"Delfora Mintrofor Teleportia….Chung Seiker!" I chanted and waved my wand and the potion magically disappeared in thin air.

I sighed and put my hands on my hips. "Well done Aisha...Now to contact Eve…". I took out my walkie talkie and spoke into it.

"Calling Eve...Eve I repeat..Can you hear me?"  
There was a static buzz and then a reply.

"Affirmative. I hear you Aisha. Have you completed the potion?"

I nodded and said "Yes. I have now delivered it to Chung. How is it going on your side?"  
"Fine thank you. Now if you'll excuse me. I must get back to my business."

I nodded and spoke into it. "Roger that. Aisha is out."

I hung up and put the walkie talkie back on my belt. I crossed my arms and thought carefully. "What should I do now….."

I closed my eyes and started thinking.

" _Aisha~!" A red haired knight called."_

I suddenly opened my eyes and shook my head. I covered my face with my hands to hide the blush that was growing on my face.

"Geez….Why was I thinking of that Elbaka…" I mumbled to myself as I took a spell book from my desk and covered my face in it. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

"Elsword.." Was the last thing I mumbled before darkness engulfed me in a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Eve's PoV**

I sighed and stared at the screen in front of me. I adjusted my headphones and began to type a series of codes into the computer.

I pressed the enter button and watched as photographs appeared on my screen. One of them showed a picture of girl running towards the St. Elder Hospital.

That's right. I am monitoring Ara's movements as well as Chung's and Add's. They however don't know this because I've attached a hidden camera onto surfaces of the hospital and Chung's room in the hospital.

After all I did activate Spy Mode.(Refer back to the last chapter and check the numbers of her mode. They spell SPY.)

I crossed my arms and rested my head on my desk. Moby and Remy nudged my ears and I smiled. I patted her heads and then I said, "I'm glad that you guys are here with me…."

I closed my eyes and smiled. A picture of Chung appeared in my head and I shook it off.

" _Miss Eve!"_

That was what he used to call me….I sadly smiled. "I don't know why...but I'm so bothered by Chung and Ara in this plan of Rena's…."

I stared at the screen, only to see images arise from my mind. "I don't want Ara to like Chung…"

* * *

 **The story will go on as Ara finds herself in 's Hospital, Add finding himself getting mad for no reason, and Chung getting worried about this plan.**

 **What will happen!?**

* * *

 **Tune in for more next time in, "Secrets of the Heart"!**

 **BYO~!**

* * *

 ****^^. Well that's the end of this chapter! :L Hope you liked it! -w-. I'm sorry to everyone. I feel ashamed of myself, but I do hope you realize that a life of a authoress who is currently busy is not easy.

Well if you review, I'll be sure to answer! -w-


End file.
